


Slumber Party

by Pokemook530



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comedy, M/M, Pole Dancing, Spooning, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Johnny gets invited to a slumber party with the other guys and it's turns out to be a very fun night.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat), Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage/Geras, Kano/Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kung Lao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> The House
> 
> Link:http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-v3J3KK8PzMk/UlLdmGjrfaI/AAAAAAAAaPc/isyRbJpd1fc/s1600/Modern_Beverly_Hills_House_With_Open_Interiors_on_world_of_architecture_01.jpg\
> 
> Liu Kang Night Clothes
> 
> Shirt:https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61PEGN1IUuL._AC_UX385_.jpg
> 
> Shorts:https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/91o8Ad1jxtL._AC_UL320_.jpg
> 
> Fujin
> 
> Shirt:https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1BT8Nbbr1gK0jSZFDq6z9yVXa1/Men-s-White-Mesh-See-through-Fishnet-Tank-Top-2020-Fashion-Sexy-Nightclub-Wear-Tank-Tops.jpg
> 
> Shorts:https://d3u67r7pp2lrq5.cloudfront.net/product_photos/81937705/file_5e9ab1a8ba_original.jpg
> 
> Geras
> 
> Shirt:https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0388/1589/products/unleashbeasthoodieseanPURPLE_2048x.jpg?v=1569946733
> 
> Shorts:https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1584553143-1558387353-underwear-9-1558387347.jpg?crop=1xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*
> 
> Raiden
> 
> Shirt:http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/tBAAAOSwhttc5p2W/s-l500.jpg
> 
> Shorts:https://www.boxers-and-briefs.net/images/diesel-fresh-bright-fresh-bright-hero-fit-comfy-boxer-trunk-blue-p2854-19597_medium.jpg

Johnny Cage was in the middle pf packing his suitcase full of clothing and of course his iconic sunglasses, he never goes anywhere without them. He was heading to the closet when he heard a knock on the door.

He yelled come in and Cassie walked inside. "Hey dad, what ya doing?" She asked looking at the suitcase on the bed.

"Your old man's been invited to a good old get together with the others." He said putting other pieces of clothing into the suitcase.

"Really because from I'm seeing it looks like a lot more than a good old get together." Cassie said pulling out a pack condoms which caused her to snort. Johnny turned around and quickly grabbed them from his daughters hand and tossed them.

Cassie was flat out laughing now at her father's nervousness. "Oh relax dad I'm only playing. Who else is coming to this little get together?" She asked.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Baraka, Rain, Fujin, Nightwolf, Raiden and Kano, Scorpion and Sub Zero." Johnny said zipping up the suitcase.

“Ohh really dad, I had no idea.” Cassie wiggling her eyebrows which made Johnny scoff. “Stop it Cassie.” Johnny said grabbing his suitcase off the bed and headed to the door.

“Have fun!” She said laughing. “Shut up!” Johnny yelled back leaving Cassie to laugh her butt off alone.

Johnny exited the front door and jumped in his blue Rolls-Royce Dawn car. He placed his ear piece in and tapped it. 

“Hello.” A low male voice answered.

“Hey beautiful.” Johnny said in a flirty tone.

“Johnny, oh how I’m glad to hear you!” The voice said.

“Me too Geras. Where are you at baby?” Johnny asked his boyfriend.

“At the airport with the others. We’re waiting for you. How far away are you?” Geras asked.

“About 2 hours away, I just left home. I’ll be there soon.” Johnny said.

"See you soon." Greas hung up the phone and Johnny stepped on the gas to speed up as he was in hurry. After two hours Johnny finally made it to the airport, when he got there he was created by a group very kissed off friends except for Geras.

Johnny got out of the car and was greeted by a hug from his boyfriend. "Sorry I'm late traffic was not pleasant." Johnny explained.

"Well your hear now, now let's go catch our flight so we don't be late." Fujin said and the group entered the airport.

"im really looking forward to this trip. I could use a break." Kung Lao said.

"We all are it's has been a tough week for all of us." Rain said.

"But now all that is about to change because I'm surrounded by the sexiest men on the planet." Johnny said causing of them to blush in embarrassment.

“Don’t say such things out loud.” Raiden said

“Come on, there’s the plain.”

The group managed to reach the plane in time as it flew into the air. Johnny was sitting in a front seat with Geras sitting next to him and clutching his hand in a death grip with his eyes closed and in a cold sweat as he had a fear of flying. That amazed Johnny as Geras was the biggest and muscular one of them all but he was afraid of flying.

“You okay babe?” Johnny asked

“Mmhmm.” Geras said shunning his head with his eyes still firmly shut.

“I knew this would happen so I brought these.” Fujin said reaching into his backpack and pulled out noise canceling headphones.

He placed them on Geras’s head and now all he heard was nothing. Geras sighed.

“Thank you Fujin.” He said and Fujin nodded back before sitting back in his seat next to Nightwolf.

“If I may asked where are we going?” Baraka said sitting next to Rain who had water drops magically floated in his hands.

“Somewhere very special.” Johnny said

“I see.” Baraka said resting his head on the back of the chair.

“Crap my phone is dead, luv can you help me please.” Kano said speaking to Raiden who rolled his eyes. He took the phone and began to shock it with electricity and the phone dinged back on.

“Thank you.” Kano said.

“Your welcome.” Raiden said going back to his book.

Liu Kang looked out the window to the sky and was in awe at what he saw. He never went flying in a plane before and he was enjoying it.

“Wow this is amazing!” Liu said in wide eyed excitement.

“How is Geras doing?” Fujin asked looking over to see Geras breathing heavily still sweating. It appears the headphones aren’t working well.

“The headphones are enough working.” Johnny said.

“Geras can control time, can be just fast forward the flight.” Rain asked and Baraka pulled his ear which caused to Yelp in pain.

“Ow,ow,ow. Uncle, uncle.” Rain said pleading and Baraka let go.

“I knew this would happen so I brought these.” Baraka said reaching into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of Xanax. 

“These will help him relax.” Baraka said passing them to Johnny.


End file.
